Knighthood Lies Above Eternity
by ScarredSilver
Summary: Fansession, not canon in the comic whatsoever. Rated for gore.


_**good god this is the longest thing I've written in a while...and I did it in like...one sitting? Took me five hours I think...**_

_**The only characters that arent mine are Mich and Lucian**_

_**I dont own Homestuck -throws confetti-**_

* * *

The sound of barking and howling pierced through the otherwise quiet house, causing the lump under the covers to groan and turn over. The dog dragon sprite at the foot of the bed perked up, head tilted at hearing the noise. After shifting around a bit more, the lump sat up and pulled the blankets away. The girl groaned again as she tried to look around her dark bedroom, the heavy comforters she pinned over her window blocking most of the outside light from getting in.

"Oh…god…what time is it?" she mumbled and rubbed her eyes, getting a whine in response from her sprite. The girl looked to her alarm clock and, while hoping it was the correct time, groaned at seeing it was almost twelve in the afternoon. Falling asleep on her land was nearly impossible. Her land, the Land of Light and Glass, was unbelievably bright every hour, every day, and every week. It lived up to its name all too well for her liking. The consorts, her consorts, didn't seem to mind that much but she had no idea how they managed their whole lives on the land where she could hardly deal with three months.

"Mavversprite I told you to wake me up at ten!" she groaned at the sprite who tilted their head the other way. "I…don't know what I'm expecting out of you in terms of speaking, I'm sorry." After adding the last bit she shoved the covers aside and got out of bed, taking her laptop off of her bedside table and heading out of her room. The girl recoiled as the change in lighting hit her eyes and she shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing them with her free hand. "God dammit…"

She slowly made her way out into the hall and to the stairs, managing to open her eyes just enough to see where she was placing her feet. "What I wouldn't give for a few hours of darkness, Christ…" Once she made it to the bottom of the stairs she went right for her couch, flopping on the end cushion and propping her laptop up on the arm. The girl waited a moment longer to get use to the lighting and then opened it, squinting at the screen at seeing her messenger blinking rapidly. It said she had a new message to read. After her vision finally adjusted a bit more, she clicked the icon, starting to read what was sent.

Mich: Elli

Mich: Elli

Mich: Elli are you up?

Mich: Elli

Mich: Elli come on it's fucking 12

Mich: Jesus Christ Elli

Elli: What I'm up.

Mich: Well about time

Elli: Shut up

Mich: What took you so long?

Mich: You were supposed to get up at 10 remember

Elli: No

Elli: I got so drunk last night you don't even know

Elli: It was great

Mich: You're funny

Elli: Do you know how hard it is to sleep with all this damn light

Mich: Nope

Mich: Don't plan to find out either

Elli: That makes me feel so much better

Elli: Thanks best friend

Mich: You're welcome

Elli: So you're still coming over here right?

Elli: To help me with making a list of the consorts?

Elli: And then help me test my new weapons and shit?

Mich: About that

Mich: I actually have other plans

Mich: I just remembered at the last second

Elli: Oh…Lucian?

Mich: Yeah…

Elli: There's no way to reschedule?

Mich: Not really no

Elli: Well alright

Elli: Have fun, tell him hi for me

Mich: But I can try tomorrow

Elli: No I got it

Elli: Bye

She quickly slammed her laptop shut before Mich could reply, putting a hand over her eyes. It was always Lucian this, and Lucian that with him now, leaving no time for her to spend with him. Elli loved Lucian, and she was glad her two friends were getting together finally, but with them visiting and talking almost daily, it made her extremely lonely. A low whine caught her attention and she glanced over, moving her hand down a little as she saw the upset look on Mavversprite's face. The girl managed a smile towards them and reached out, patting their head before getting up.

"Well Mavversprite, we're doing this on our own. Better get started." Elli stretched and headed to the door. As she opened it, the barking got louder and a cluster of black dogs ranging from the size of a car tire to the size of a donkey rushed over, tackling her to the floor and covering her in licks. "Ack! Okay! Okay! Good morning to you guys too!" she squealed and laughed a bit, trying to push them away and sit up. The consorts backed off once they realized the door was open and rushed past her, going inside. Elli giggled slightly and wiped her face off with her shirt before getting up, glancing into the house in time to see the dogs flop over each other on the couch.

The girl looked at her sprite before out into what use to be her front yard until her house was transported to her land, watching some of her consorts clambering over dulled mounds of glass or napping under a large slab of dark glass. The giant chunks of sharp glass seeming to grow out of the ground made her uneasy for the first few weeks, but seeing the black dogs carelessly living life amongst them helped calm her nerves towards them. However, every so often a pup would get into some sort of trouble involving the glass. But eventually, once the glass grew old, it would dull and chip into piles that the consorts would pack together to create mounds of solid, harmless glass. It was rather beautiful with the light running through the glass and playing with the colors once the fear of being harmed was pushed away.

Her attention was grabbed from the glass by a muffled woof at her side and she looked down, seeing one of the black dogs holding a clipboard with paper and a pen attached to it in their mouth. "Oh! Thank you Nell!" she smiled to them and got a louder bark in response before they padded off to join a few others in the shade. Elli was starting the process of figuring out names for all her consorts, feeling guilty for referring to them all as "That dog there". A daunting task alone now that she held the clipboard in her hands. At least Mavversprite and her favorite consort, Nell, would be there to help.

The process started slow, she went straight from her front door and then began to loop around back to the side of her house. "Okay so…Benny, Tally, Echo, Lint, Nat, Ziggy…" she mumbled to herself, chewing on the end of her pen as she scanned the list she had gotten down so far. Mavversprite hovered over her shoulder, trying to make sense of the scribbles oh the paper. They let out an encouraging bark and a squeak which caused Elli to grin and look at them. "Alright! I think we're through half of them!" she said and checked the time on her instant messenger that she made out of her phone and an old wrist watch she found in her older sister's room. Only two hours had passed. Elli opened her mouth to say something to them but a loud shatter and a cry made her stop. The two quickly looked over and Elli felt her heart drop as she caught sight of one of the younger puppies clinging to the edge of one of the large glass shards growing from the ground. All the other dogs stopped what they were doing and yipped and whined at the younger one as Elli tried to figure out how it happened.

She noticed that the mounds of glass steadily rose enough for the small canine to leap from height to height, eventually making a large enough jump to clamber up to the shard where they were now dangling and crying. The closest mound to the shard had collapsed, not having been finished being packed together by the others. The older dogs started pacing, trying to figure out a way to get the pup. The shard was too steep to climb from the bottom up, and the mound was shattered. Elli dropped the clipboard and rushed around to the back of the house where she had been trying to construct various tools and weapons. She instantly caught sight of what she was looking for. The jetpack she had been trying to make. It would have to do. The girl hurried over and slipped it on, fumbling while trying to buckle the straps around her chest and stomach. A round of frantic squeaks came from Mavversprite as they glided over to her, plush fur bristling with worry.

"I-I know Mavversprite I got it! They'll be fine!" she nearly wheezed as she tightened the straps as tight as they would go. "The jetpack should be good too! I-I mean I was going to test it today anyway!" The girl hurried past the sprite and pushed the button on the strap to turn the jetpack on, stumbling as it spluttered to life. Some consorts looked over at the noise and let out excited barks and howls as she ran, continuing to press the button until the jetpack steadied out and she jumped into the air like she had seen in many cartoons, praying under her breath that it would work.

It did. She managed to straighten out and pressed the other button to shoot towards the puppy just about to slip from the glass. Reaching out with both arms, she caught it easily and held it close before leaning to the side to avoid ramming into the other shards behind it. The girl could hear the other consorts howling and barking happily and she glanced down towards them to see where she could try and land. However, once she bowed her head to look, a strong beam of light bouncing from a nearby shard hit her in the face and caused her to flail a bit. Elli held onto the consort tighter and tried to see through the daze but could only barely make out the shapes of the other shards.

Taking a risk, she moved down closer to the ground as her vision began clearing and dropped the puppy a few feet away from a flat plateau of glass. She felt around almost blindly for the control buttons on the strap and tried to even herself out as she looked ahead. Elli's vision came back to her a few heart beats later, and she let out a slight scream at seeing a growing shard of glass straight ahead of her. Having no time to try and turn to the side, she crashed head first into it and fell to the ground in a rain of shattered glass.

Everything went quiet and dark. Slowly, she started hearing barking and whimpering, then squeaking coming from Mavversprite. She couldn't tell how close they were, but they sounded muffled. She tried to call out for her sprite but couldn't hear herself, or feel her mouth open. The consorts were steadily growing louder, and the feeling was returning to her body. Moments passed but they seemed longer to her, and the somewhat numb feeling was being replaced by pain. Searing pain. Elli let out a shaky gasp for air that ended up turning into a loud cry of pain. She couldn't catch her breath. "O-Oh god! O-O-ow! M-Mavversprite! MAVVERSPRITE!" she screamed and tried to move her arms under her to lift herself up but stopped as glass dug into her skin. The girl cried out again and choked on her own breath as she tried to open her eyes. It hurt too much.

"MAVVERSPRITE!" she was shrieking now. She couldn't get up. She couldn't breath. She couldn't open her eyes. "O-Oh GOD PLEASE SOMEONE! I-I NEED HELP!" Elli started gagging again, not only on air but on her own spit and something thicker. It took her only a second to figure out it was blood. There was blood pouring down her face. She could feel it. The barking was drowning her screams out. Someone was nudging her and she guessed it was Mavversprite. Elli trembled from pain and what she guessed was fear as she laid still, trying to figure out what position she was in. She could tell she was on her stomach, somewhat on her side, her left arm under her body and right splayed out besides her. Her legs were bent slightly and she was sure she could feel the ground against her skin, meaning her pants had been torn. Her skin felt sticky, and she knew it wasn't mud or just sweat.

Elli whimpered and sobbed as she forced herself up on her cut and shaky arms, coughing hard and spitting out a mix of blood, saliva, and glass fragments. The urge to vomit from the pain almost took over, but she managed to turn the gag into a pained cry as she slowly forced a knee under her body to help push herself up. It failed. Elli cried out again as her arms gave out and she collapsed back onto the glass covered ground, feeling more glass digging into her skin. "I-I can't…I-I cant g-get u-up Mavversprite…" she whimpered and sobbed, struggling to move a hand to her face in an attempt to feel if her eyes were open. A pained whimper replied to her and she felt the plush nose of the sprite press against her bleeding cheek. Even though it was light and soft, it made her cringe in pain.

Elli coughed and hesitated before trying to bring her hands together, wanting to pull the glass out of them. "M-Mavverspri-ite…" she sobbed and tried to feel for them, her hands trembling badly. "I-I want to g-go inside…" the sprite squeaked softly and disappeared for a moment, and Elli tried to find her other hand again. The girl wheezed in pain as she felt the cuts lightly and then tried to dig the glass out of them, gasping loudly and whimpering. Elli struggled to move her hand up her arm and felt new tears sliding down her face, the sting it caused only making them flow more. Seconds later, she heard Mavversprite squeak again and then felt herself being picked up as best she could by the dogs and placed gently on a large blanket from the house. Before she could do anything, the blanket was lifted by the consorts, holding edges of it in their jaws, and they walked slowly into the house. The movement would have startled her if her mind wasn't focused on the pain.

The dogs carried her to the couch and managed to put her down on it, Mavversprite hovering over her as they tried to figure out what to do. Elli coughed and tried to feel for her laptop, knowing she left it on the arm of the couch, but flinched and put her arm back down. "M-Mavversprite…c-can you…" she moved her wrist that had her messenger on it. Mich was the only contact she had in it now aside from Lucian, so if one was called the other would be there too. The sprite perked up and moved around, nudging the device with their nose and turning the screen on. Despite the accident, all it had was a cracked screen. Mavversprite tried to remember what button to press and did so, ears perking at hearing the ringing.

Elli's sightless eyes moved in its direction as she heard Mich pick up and she trembled as she moved her arm up towards her mouth. "M-Mich…please…I-I need help…" was all she managed to say before her arm fell at her side, Mich's voice too muffled for her to understand before she fell unconscious again.


End file.
